Dear Daughter
by Amelia Letter
Summary: You were always cheering for Katniss, for District 12, for the Rebellion, but the people in the Capitol, well, some of them had good souls too. One-shot.


**AN: Hello! I'm back again with another Hunger Game one-shot! This time, I would like to say a special thank you to GraceVictoria for kick-starting this story. She gave me the idea of doing a one-shot like my other story, _Dear Diary_, but for the Second Rebellion and in the POV of a Capitol person. I hope you like it! Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Only my creativity belongs to me!**

**

* * *

**

"Mama!" I yelled through the ashes. "Mama!" I yelled again. I was scared.

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Mother and Father went out. They said they didn't know how long they would be gone. Thaliana came over. We were playing some games. My sister, Leyna, told me she was going to look for Mother and Father. She sounded scared. She told me not to let anyone in the house.

Not long after, the sky was filled with loud noises. Something fell on our house and I went under the kitchen table. I didn't see where Thaliana went. The loud noises continued, shortly followed by screams and fire. Was it a bombing? Why would anyone bomb the Capitol? What have we done? Too many questions were flowing through my head.

When it was all over, I crawled out from under the kitchen table. My house was there no longer. Just ashes and rubble. Debris. I wandered around. I didn't even notice when the first tear slowly rolled down my cheek. I came upon the kitchen counter. On it was an envelope. Not even slightly scorched. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter. I unfolded the letter and read it.

_Dear Avelia, _

_ You must be so confused. It must be hard for you to understand what is going on. Please know there is no easy way to explain this. If you are reading this, then the Rebels are winning. If they were not, we would have never bothered with such a letter. Do not worry for us, do not worry at all. None of this is your fault. There was no way it could've been avoided. _

_ You must be wondering who the Rebels are. They are the people that live in the districts. The people that went into those Games you watched with Leyna. Long ago, the Rebels lost against the Capitol. Now they want back their freedom, and they must not be shamed for it._

_ The Rebels have many good reasons to start war against us. The Capitol took their children and made them fight to the death. They made the families watch. I don't think you would've enjoyed watching any of your relatives die, none of us would. The Capitol treated them unfairly. It would've been enough to anger them so._

_ Avelia, know this: just because the leaders of the place you live in do something bad, it does not make you as bad as them. We would've not been treated so if we weren't born in the Capitol. It is just the way it is. Because one person does something wrong, it makes everyone else look just as bad._

_ Please know that we did not take great part in this. Whatever you do, my dear Avelia, do not forget us. The only person at fault is President Snow. Because you live in his city does not make you as bad as him. Take care, my darling._

_With Love,_

_Don__ Von Déprise_

_Hana Von Déprise_

_Leyna Von Déprise _

I sat down shakily. What did this mean? Was I really living in a place of such cruelty? Mama and Father said they would explain everything once I was old enough. When did they explain everything to Leyna? Leyna was eighteen. I was fourteen. Did this mean they were… Dead? Where did they even go?

I kept the letter and the envelope close to me, keeping them in my inside jacket pocket. Tears started streaming down my face. Soon enough, I was crying loud enough for anyone to hear. I didn't care if anyone heard me. Everything got taken away from me because, apparently, we have some President that likes seeing poor people get killed.

All of a sudden, I heard a soft moan from the room next door, the living room. I passed through the hole in the wall that was made by the bomb to get to the living room. There was rubble and Debris all over the place. Then I saw it. Then I saw _her_. Thaliana was stuck under the coffee table. It collapsed on top of her when a piece of the ceiling fell on the table. I rushed to her side.

"Thali, stay with me please, you can't go," I said.

I stroked the side of her head. My hand touched something sticky. I pulled my hand away to see it covered in her blood. I started crying again, except I stayed quiet. I didn't want to scare her. She opened her mouth, trying to speak. I could barely hear her. She was so weak.

"Av, thank goodness you're here. What happened?" She asked.

"It's ok, you're all right, you'll be fine," I said.

"Av, I can't feel my legs. What's going on?" She asked. I cried harder.

Memories spent with Thaliana rushed to me. We were such good friends. She was even friends with Leyna. She was friends with everybody. We were best friends though. We had been friends since birth. We were like sisters that never fought. I remembered the times we tricked the people on the streets to buy our 'Beauty Forever Perfume'.

"Don't worry Thali, we'll find a way out," I said.

"Av, just tell me what happened," she said, her voice getting weaker by the second. I let out all of my sobs. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"There were bombs, Thali! They fell here! It was the Rebels! But it wasn't their fault, Thali! The President made them angry! Please Thali, you'll be fine!" I said through my sobs.

"You read the letter," she stated in her weak and hoarse voice. I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My parents. They helped the Rebels. I knew. Your parents and your sister were new to all of it. District 13, everything," she said.

"Are they dead? My parents and my sister?" I asked her. She started crying too.

"I don't know, Av. It was a dangerous choice. Your parents just wanted out of the Capitol cruelty. They were going to make sure the hovercraft was ready. They didn't expect a bombing," she said. I was still crying hard.

"We'll get you out, Thali. Somebody will come to help. It will all be fine," I reassured. I think I was reassuring myself more.

I pushed her pitch black hair out of her eyes. I pushed my red hair behind my ears. She had that look in her eyes. It was a look that meant she knew what was coming and she was ready to accept it. Her bright blue eyes mirrored mine. Sad and filled with tears. Our eyes were the only thing we had in common. We both had bright blue eyes.

"Just get out of the Capitol, Av. Do the right thing," she told me. I nodded.

"I will, Thali. I promise," I told her.

I stayed with her until the end, crying for her. When her eyes closed and the tears stopped flowing, I covered her with a blanket. I took off her friendship bracelet and put it on top of the blanket. I stood up and ran out of there. I ran through the streets looking for something that looked like a sign.

I would keep my promise to Thali. I would do the right thing, and the right thing is defending the Rebels.


End file.
